


I Saw Your Future (Kylux)

by Lady_Faulkner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Near Future, possible future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: After Hux discovers Snoke’s death, Kylo Ren sees a vision of his future.





	I Saw Your Future (Kylux)

Kylo Ren reached out…

 

Hux’s hand was colder than he’d expected, but that was nothing compared to the ice in the green eyes he had come to know so well.

  
Hux had never hated him. Not really, and he had never truly hated Hux. They had only let everyone believe the lie they told in the light. In the dark...in the dark they had become animals; clawing at each other, and chasing the other’s passion until they screamed each other’s name.

  
A bruise marked Hux’s left eye and his lip was busted, the dark, dried blood staining his pale skin. It coordinated with the patch on Hux’s sleeve which bore the insignia of the First Order. He wanted to tear it from Hux’s greatcoat and remove the fanaticism that had taken root in Hux’s heart. He wanted to pull Hux into his arms, one last time, and tell him to let go. To come to the light. But he knew Hux too well for that.

  
He wore his restraints with dignity. Despite his injuries, Hux sat up straight and was every inch the general his father had fashioned. He would not beg for mercy. He would not bargain. Hux would rather die than live in a world controlled by the Rebellion. That was why his eyes were cold; Kylo Ren was dead by Ben Solo’s hand.

  
“Hux,” Ben choked, “please.”

  
Hux’s glare intensified.

  
“Armitage,” Ben whispered,clasping his hand around Hux’s.

  
“Do you still hate me, Ren?” Hux inquired, his voice rough from lack of hydration.

  
“I hate you,” had been their code; their way of telling the other just the opposite.

Ben bowed his head, “No, Armitage, I don’t.”

  
Hux set his jaw, “Then I have nothing more to say to you.”

  
Ben rose to his feet and looked down at the perfect fiery hair he had once messed with his long fingers, the cold eyes that had drawn him in and the cruel lips that had kissed him, and felt sorry for the man he had once known.

  
Hux could have been someone else, had it not been for his father. No, Ben knew that was a lie. Hux had chosen to become a monster. He hated his father, but he had cultivated the violent tendencies and the hungry ambition. Hux wore these in the same way he wore his greatcoat; with unbridled pride.

  
Ben stepped out of Hux’s cell and into Rey’s warm embrace.

  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered in his ear. “I know how much you wanted him to turn.”

  
“He never will,” Ben admitted. “He’s too far gone.”

  
Rey took his hand in hers. “That’s what everyone said about you,” she reminded him. She squeezed Ben’s hand. He knew Rey didn’t like Hux, but he appreciated the effort she was putting forth for him.

  
“I know Hux,” he muttered. “He would rather die.”

 

  
Kylo Ren reached out…

  
He was standing in the middle of Snoke’s throne room with Hux in a Force-choke.

  
Hux had worked out what had happened the moment he’d walked in. He’d pretended not to, but he was a smart man, and Kylo Ren knew not to underestimate him.

  
He held the general’s life in his hands and the Force showed him a future; one in which the Rebellion was victorious over the First Order and he returned to the Light, and another in which he ruled as Supreme Leader with Hux at his side.

  
“All hail the Supreme Leader,” Hux choked out with what little breath he could command.

  
Kylo Ren has never seen Hux so desperate...so afraid. None of Snoke’s threats had ever made him as scared as he was now. Now, he was terrified that everything he had worked for, every scheme he’s laid had been in vain. That was what truly scared General Armitage Hux; absolute failure.

  
“Ren,” Hux begged, “do you hate me?”

  
His words took Kylo off guard and for a moment, he looked into Hux’s cold eyes. Then, Kylo closed his and made a choice.

  
“I do,” he muttered before releasing Hux.

  
Hux stumbled but quickly regained his balance, “What are your orders, Supreme Leader?”

  
“Ready ground assault,” Kylo ordered.

  
Hux nodded before marching out of the throne room to relay the first order of the new Supreme Leader. 


End file.
